Kim Ji Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Ji Suk *'Nombre:' 김지석 / Kim Ji Suk *'Nombre real:' 김보석 / Kim Bo Suk *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Tipo de Sangre: ' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Story J Company Dramas *(I Don't Know Much, But) We Are Family (tvN, 2020) *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Top Star U-Back (tvN, 2018-2019) *20th Century Boy and Girl (MBC, 2017) *Irish Uppercut (Naver TV, 2017) *Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) *Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) Cameo Ep. 12 *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) *Cheer Up! (KBS2, 2015) *Unkind Women (KBS2, 2015) *Angel Eyes (SBS,2014) *You Came to Me and Became a Star (KBS2, 2013) *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice(SBS, 2012) *I Need Romance (tvN, 2012) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Hometown of Legends (KBS2, 2009) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) Cameo * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) Cameo * I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007-2008) * Just Run! (KBS 2007) * Couple Breaking (CGV, 2007) * The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) * Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2004) * I Want to Love (SBS) Películas *My Paparotti (2013) *Two Moons (2012) *Lady Daddy (2010) *Take Off (2009) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *What Happened Last Night? (2008) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Seoul Raiders (2005) *Love In Magic(2005) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep.446-447 *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep.190 Invitado junto al elenco de Angel Eyes; Seung Ri, Goo Hye Sun, Kang Ha Neul, Gong Hyung Jin, Lee Sang Yoon y Kwon Hae Hyo. *''Hot Brain: Problematic Men como un miembro'' Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Chul - The day to love (2013) Premios *'2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excellence Award for Mid-Length Drama (Male) (When the Camellia Blooms) * '''2017 Korea Cable TV Awards: '''Popular Star (tvN's 'Problematic Men) * '''2017 Korea Cable TV Awards: '''Best Couple junto a Ye Ji Won (Oh Hae Young Again) * '''2017 Korea Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award / Mejor Actor (Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People) * '''2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Male High Excellence Award for Monday-Tuesday Drama (Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People) (20th Century Boy and Girl) * '''2009 17th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Ensemble Acting Award (Take Off) * 2009 32nd Golden Cinematography Awards: Best New Actor (Take Off) * 2007 KBS Drama Awards: Nuevo actor por I Hate You, But It's Fine Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Hankuk de Derecho. *'Hobbies:' Rapear, natación y hapkido (una forma de artes marciales). *Habla inglés fluidamente. *Ingresó a su servicio militar el 24 de mayo de 2010, y regresó el 7 de marzo de 2012. *Se encontraba en la misma basehttp://www.dema.mil.kr/ que Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan, Lee Joon Gi y Park Hyo Shin. *Participó en el programa de citas Mnet Scandal. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Cyworld *Instagram Galeria Kim Ji Suk2.jpg Kim Ji Suk3.jpg Kim Ji Suk4.jpg Kim Ji Suk5.jpg Kim Ji Suk6.jpg Kim Ji Suk7.jpg Kim Ji Suk8.jpg Kim Ji Suk9.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Story J Company